Y lo que pasó despues fue?
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: soy mala para los summarys pero bueno ... esto paso luego del capi final de Kuroshitsuji II ...que paso luego de eso...cuando ya paso el tiempo...pliss leanlo pero si van a critivcar que no sea demaciado pliss


**Advertencia**: esto esta después de la segunda temporada así que si no la viste no lo leas (y si quieres leerlo pues entonces no me jodas con que te arruine la serie)

**Pareja**: CielxSebastian

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso

Posdata: si la letra sale así es porque está hablando y si sale _así _es porque esta pensando

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~~Y lo que pasó después fue? ~~

Desgraciadamente tenía que pasar. Fue inevitable y ya nada puede volver atrás. Todo se derrumbo dentro de él *…o eso creía Sebastián Michaelis, quien actualmente vive junto al ex conde Ciel Phantomhive en una mansión* y ahora mismo está sentado en la sala de estar.

***Sebas:** y_** ahora… ¿Qué se supone que sigue?...aun sigo devastado porque no logre comerme su alma… y ahora que lo pienso eso de verdad me dolió… y además… ahora vivo con el**_

Ciel entró a la sala de estar y tomo un libro de la biblioteca, se dirigió al mismo sillón en el que estaba sentado Sebas y se sentó al otro extremo de él.

Sebas lo miró de reojo seriamente_,_ decidió mirar hacia otro lado, pero como estaba aburrido, decidió mirarlo detalladamente

**Sebas:**_**siempre me ha gustado el color azul de los ojos de mi bocchan…. ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?...mmm….se ve lindo mientras lee….si…. se ve muy- ¿PERO QUE DEMO…? … rayos debo dejar de pensar de esta forma **_

Mientras Sebas peleaba internamente, Ciel se había dado cuenta de que él lo llevaba mirando bastante tiempo.

**Ciel:** Hey**, ¿o-ocurre… algo?**

**Sebas: ¿eh?**

**Ciel: ¿Por qué me miras tanto?... ¿tengo algo en mi cara o qué? **

**Sebas: No es nada...no hay necesidad de alterarse **

**Ciel: no estoy alterado...es solo que… me mirabas fijo... como si….**

**Sebas: Como si?**

**Ciel: No… nada…**

**Sebas: Okey….**

Sebas siguió en silenció cuando su mente le asaltó con una duda…

**Sebas: **_**y si me tirará encima de mi bocchan y le diera un-…espera… ¿Qué?...diablos…. ¿por qué estoy pensando en…? Esto es estúpido…el es solo mi amo….nada más…. El es mi amo al cual serviré **_(devoraré)_** por la eternidad….**_

Miro a Ciel de reojo y Ciel lo miró… por suerte o tal vez desgracia, a Ciel le vino el mismo pensamiento que Sebas

**Ciel: **_**Debería pedirle que me dé un- ESPERA….NO…. ¿QUE?... ¿QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO JUSTO AHORA?...EL SOLO ES MI PIEZA DE AJEDRES…..o bueno….solía serlo….ahora solo será mi mayordomo….para la eternidad…**_

**Sebas: Joven amo… ¿le ocurre algo?**

**Ciel: no ¿Por qué?**

**Sebas: Es que me mira con una cara muy… inusual**

**Ciel: ¿Qué insinúas?**

**Sebas: ¿Yo? … yo no insinuó nada **

**Ciel: ¿y ahora me dirás que es mi idea verdad?**

**Sebas: yo nunca dije-**

**Ciel: -silencio… mejor leo el libro**

**Sebas: pero….joven amo… no se enoje con migo…. No lo estoy atacando o algo así….perdóneme**

**Ciel: ya no importa...**

**Sebas: Joven amo**

**Ciel: Cállate… ¿no ves que no puedo concentrarme?**

**Sebas: Pero…**

**Ciel: Necesito leer esto...**

**Sebas: Pero Joven am-**

**Ciel: -¡¿QUE QUIERES MALDITO IDIOTA?!**

Ciel miró seriamente a Sebas y este le miro con cara de pocos amigos… entonces Ciel se dio cuenta de lo que le había gritado* y dejó el libro en la mesase sentó a su lado y Sebas todavía le miraba y parecía un poco enojado.

**Ciel:**_** …y ahora qué… día algo maldición...**_

***Sebas: Ciel…**

**Ciel:**_** Pero qué? Me dijo por mi nombre… él nunca me ha llamado por mi-**_

**Sebas: oye**

**Ciel: ah?... en… ¿s-si?**

**Sebas: Para que sepas… no soy alguien como tú… tengo más poder del que te imaginas… no soy un humano… y tu ya no eres un conde por lo tanto….ya se que eso lo sabias pero al parecer no tienes modales o talvez si los tengas?**

**Ciel: …**

**Sebas: Porque no dices nada?**

**Ciel: …**

**Sebas: Te vas a quedar callado para toda la vida?**

Ciel no sabía que decirle pero con el tono de voz con el que le hablaba….tenía miedo de que si decía algo pudiera arruinar mas el momento que ya se había vuelto algo incomodo

**Sebas: Así que te quedarás callado sin decirme nada…. Está bien**

**Ciel: …**

Ciel no sabía qué hacer… tenía miedo… nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora y se dedicó solo a mirar su rostro…. No le gustaba cuando **su **demonio le hablaba de esa forma porque aunque no lo demostrara el lo quería demasiado...

**Sebas: Porque me miras tanto?**

**Ciel:…**

**Sebas: ¿no me lo dirás?**

**Ciel: yo….**

**Sebas: ¿tu…qué?**

**Ciel: …**

**Sebas: responde**

Ciel sentía que se hacía cada vez más pequeño pues ahora parecía que su demonio de verdad estaba muy enojado…sus lágrimas podría salir en cualquier momento.

**Sebas: RESPONDE… te vas a quedar callado?**

**Ciel: … yo….**

**Sebas: …**

**Ciel:..**

**Sebas: VAMOS RESPONDE LA-….pre… junta**

A Ciel le caían algunas lagrimas y Sebas se detuvo: Tenía miedo ya que la persona más importante para el ahora le estaba gritando en la cara que respondiera…. Todo esto no habría pasado si tal vez el no le hubiera gritado maldito idiota en toda su cara. Y Ciel estallo en lágrimas…

**Sebas: yo…**

**Ciel: LO SIENTO…..LO SIENTO MUCHO…..YO….YO….**

**Sebas: yo no debía…. lo lamento…**

**Ciel: NO…. YO LO LAMENTO…. TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA... ESTAS ENOJADO POR MI CULPA….ES MI CULPA…**

**Sebas: Deja de repetir eso… no es tu culpa…**

**Ciel: si lo es… yo te grite y por eso estas enojado…**

Sebas abrazo a Ciel y este le correspondió. Se miraron a los ojos y Sebas se acercó a el

**Sebas: Yo soy el que lo lamenta **

**Ciel: ¿por…qué?**

**Sebas: Porque me enoje contigo **

**Ciel: pero si tú tenías que-**

**Sebas: no…eso…no es verdad**

**Ciel: Sebastián yo….**

Sebas le atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en los labios el cual Ciel correspondió

**Ciel: te….amo….**

**Sebas : y yo a ti..**

Se volvieron a besar con más pación.

Es verdad que todo se le había derrumbado al no poderse comer su alma pero ahora el podía comerse su cuerpo y robar su corazón que sería un buen reemplazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No sean malos y pongan un review pero no me critiquen mucho pliss

1*okey demaciada emoción por hoy xDD

2*Pues que les puedo decir?...ah,sí….yo he leído en varias partes que sebas es como un príncipe demonio o algo así asi que … ps lo deje eso…. Y vive con ciel porque ya saben….ese niño no sabe mucho eso de cuidarse a si mismo …. O al menos no le gusta estar sin alguien como sebas (creo yo)

3*se me hizo costumbre decirle así

4* Antes era un conde pero ahora es un ex conde y además que como el es un demonio y el es niño de 13 años le debería tener respeto ya que sebas fue quien lo aceptó para que viviera con el.

5* ahora usa un tono como más serio y por eso Ciel empieza a tener miedo


End file.
